Vestia
Vestia is a rogue Jaquin who appears in the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. She is the evil twin sister of Cruz. Role in the Series Vestia was mentioned in "Shapeshifters" by Cruz after he was imprisioned for treason. Vestia has made her debut appearance in "Race for the Realm" as an antagonist. She will appear with her brother. After busting him out of jail, she and Cruz were given shelter by Troyo to protect them from Chief Zephyr and the other Jaquins as they were wanted fugitives now. When they are introduced to Shuriki and Fiero, the twin siblings agree to take the sorcerers to Vallaestrella to retrieve the two pieces of the Scepter of Night hidden there by Alacazar before he fled Avalor. When they arrive, they run into a trio of Flaringos, who direct them to Vallaestrella's highest mountain, mentioning that Elena and Naomi were on their way there to get the Jewel to the Scepter of Night. When Vestia and Cruz reach the mountain and confront Elena and Naomi, alongside Skylar and Luna, Vestia and Fiero stay behind to attack Naomi and Luna when Elena takes Skylar to go after Shuriki and Cruz for her personal revenge. As a result, Fiero and Vestia are able to overpower Naomi and Luna and retrieve the Jewel while Shuriki and Cruz return to retrieve the Mount after Naomi dropped it. They return to Avalor, where the Delgados had retrieved the Staff from Mateo, Gabe, Migs, and Dulce, and Vestia and Cruz join Shuriki's villainous group as Shuriki reunites the three pieces into hte complete Scepter of Night, before beginning her training under Fiero to learn how to wield it properly for her second attempt to take over Avalor from Elena and her family. Vestia remains with Shuriki's group and her brother Cruz, acting as transport for Fiero while Shuriki rides Cruz. After Shuriki is able to divert Elena and Skylar's attention with setting Isabel's tower ablaze with her Dark Fire spell so she and Cruz can escape, they join Fiero and Vestia as they decide to flee deeper into the jungle for their own protection, unaware that Elena has seen them with the Scepter of Ligth's Farsight spell. Later, in "Song of the Sirenas", Vestia and Cruz fly Fiero and Shuriki to Nueva Vista to confront Elena, who had traveled there with her family to see her cousin, Duke Cristóbal. However, after they stop to land, they are engaged by Migs, Luna, and Skylar. However, Shuriki is able to distract them long enough for her group to escape, leaving them to fly ahead to warn Elena. Later on, Vestia joins Shuriki and the others with confronting Isabel, her grandparents, and Esteban, and having them locked up in the tower as she takes over the summer palace, only to learn from the Duke, who was a former ally to Shuriki during her original takeover, that Elena survived her earlier battle with Shuriki and is being locked up with the rest of her family. Livid, Shuriki has the Duke take her, Vestia, and the others to the tower, only to find the Royal Family being busted out by Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo with Migs, Luna, and Skylar. Vestia joins Shuriki and the others as they pursue Elena as she tries to flee on her yacht, but during the fight, Vestia is struck by a spell that freezes her solid, rendering her unable to assist further in her frozen state. After Cruz returns to report on Shuriki's demise by Elena, with the Jewel from the Scepter of Night being the only thing left of her, the Delgados use this to their advantage and prepare to flee, but only after Cruz demands that they thaw his sister out, as she remains frozen, with only being able to move her eyes and make muffled noises. Category:Elena Of Avalor Villains Category:Disney Junior Villains Category:Villains who fly Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Felines Category:Creatures Category:Siblings Category:Traitors